


Red Roses

by mootdiggs



Category: PRETTYMUCH (Band)
Genre: F/M, Prettymuch - Freeform, zion kuwonu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mootdiggs/pseuds/mootdiggs
Summary: In which Zion's apology is.. a mistake.





	Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> It's supposed to be funny, ya feel?

"What's this?" You smile, noticing a bouquet of roses sitting on your dresser in front of your mirror. Of course you didn't put them there, you had just gotten home from a long and sweaty jog around the block. Exercise usually wasn't your thing in the first place, but after the argument between you and Zion, you needed some kind of way to let out all of your frustrations. You couldn't do any kind of art, write, or anything creative, so sweating it was.  
  
"Oh, you're finally back." Your younger sister says as she stands in the doorway and pulls one earphone out of her ear. Like you, her eyes are drawn to the bouquet of flowers that are front and center. "Zion came by looking for you," she explains, "he left those flowers for you as an apology because of your fight." She shakes her head, scoffing in the process, "All you two ever do is fight. Why are you even dating him?"  
  
Because you love him, you don't say this out loud though. Knowing your sister, she would insult you for giving your heart to any boy.  
Especially if that boy is Zion.  
  
As you move closer the roses, taking in their sweet scent, you notice something. There's a small card attached to it with a handwritten note. Honestly, Zion could be so romantic sometimes.  
  
The first side of the card reads a simple, to and from. A little heart scribbled by your name. It's enough to make your heart flutter. You turn it over, expecting a message sweet enough to make you sick. Instead, you read aloud a different kind of love letter.  
  
"Boonk gang, boonk gang, whole lotta gang shit."  
  
You suddenly, yet understandably decide.. it's time to break up with Zion.


End file.
